


the crowning of a queen

by daisy_chains



Series: of rheged, of gwynned [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: “By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you, Princess Annis of Rheged, Queen of Gwynned. Long live the queen!"





	the crowning of a queen

“By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you, Princess Annis of Rheged, Queen of Gwynned,” Caerleon says, face turned toward the crowd of people filling the throne room as she rises to her feet and stands beside him. “Long live the queen!”

The crowd picks up the cheer, shouting over and over again and Annis can’t help but wonder how long this will last. Despite knowing she was likely to become queen of a kingdom other than her own, much like her mother had, she has never witnessed such an event before. Maybe she should have asked her mother during one of the rare moments where neither of them were caught up in their duties. 

_Nothing for it, now_ , she thinks, smiling out at the crowd of unfamiliar faces as she seeks out her family. 

They cheer proudly from the front row, Adrian nudging Felix with his elbow as the younger sneezes and Marisse snickering at the two even as she continues to cheer. Her sister’s voice is raised above that of the rest of the crowd’s, enough that Annis has no need to strain her ears to pick out the familiar voice. Her mother and father watch her siblings with an air of amused exasperation she knows they’ve perfected over the years, but when she meets their gaze, they smile broadly and proud. 

Her husband squeezes her hand briefly and Annis turns her gaze away from her family and onto the crowd of people, nobles and citizens alike. They are her subjects now, and she knows she must give them her attention, not those few she knows. 

Still, that doesn’t stop her from stealing glances back to where her family stands, Felix and Marisse making faces that cause her smile to become a touch more genuine. Adrian pretends not to notice, a proud smile on his face that matches her parents’, though she’ll be sure to bring up his teary eyes later. 

For now, though, Annis will stand and listen to the people of Gwynned. This kingdom is now her home, for better or for worse, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t treat her people with the same respect as she did Rheged’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> so I was thinking about Annis and about her background because she must've been someone before being Caerleon's queen, right? and this happened. I have more written (for both before and after she became queen), though I'm not sure when it'll be posted. 
> 
> and thank you [wishesofxadia](https://wishesofxadia.tumblr.com/) for being the reason I started thinking about this and listening to my ideas.
> 
> also, I can't stand Caerleon being the name of both the king and the kingdom so I'm using the name versaphile used in their [map of Albion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453/chapters/2069264) for Caerleon's kingdom.
> 
> alright, last thing. I decided to go with Rheged as where Annis is from because I don't think there's anything about it in canon, but correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
